Legend of Hogwarts Heroes
by juggernaut715
Summary: Ryner and Sion have taken up residence at Hogwarts, though no one seems to know why. And what are these examinations Ryner gives students where he stares into their eyes? Characters are from Legend of Legendary Heroes, but its really all HP stuff.


"Who's that?" Ron asked as the Golden Trio looked up at the headmasters table. There was someone talking with Dumbledore, and he looked, well, _odd._ He was dressed in total muggle clothing; a sky blue t-shirt with the phrase, in all lower case, "I'll solve everything" on it, along with torn up jeans and black shoes. The jeans were so torn up that the entire right leg from just above the knee was missing, and his shirt had one long sleeve on his left arm that went down to his hands, covering his hand like a fingerless glove, while the other only went to just above his elbow. He had brown hair and had the makings of a beard on his face, though more scraggly shadows than anything else. Hermione thought she was mistaken, but she would have sworn she saw something in the man's eyes.

"Greetings, students! Allow me to welcome you back to Hogwarts for the start of another year! There are a few words I'd like to get out of the way, so let me just say them now; tumbling toadstool and ghastly goose bumps!" A few of the students laughed while others questioned their headmasters sanity. "I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is, though you may think otherwise, _forbidden._ There is also someone I'd like everyone to meet, A mister Ryner Lute." At the mention of his name Ryner stood up and gave a small wave to everyone, casting a glance over the crowd. Harry thought he saw a flash of red from the man's eyes, but he shrugged it off. "Mr. Lute will be staying at Hogwarts for some time, and will offering supplementary lessons during the free periods of fifth, sixth, and seventh years only, as what he shall be offering is not for the weak of heart. Along with Mr. Lute there is another man who I would like to introduce, as he will probably be arriving-"The opening of the main door turned everyone's head. Unlike most times the doors were opened, this time they opened with a gentle creak, and a man with silver hair and a purple shirt saying "Rolls Roland" on it stepped through. His jeans were just as torn as Ryner's, though he wasn't missing half a pants leg. His shirt was also much simpler, just a regular t-shirt.

"This would be Sion Astal, the King of Roland." _King?!_ Several people dropped their jaws, letting a loud crunch be heard as their teeth shattered on the table. "He will be teaching supplementary lessons the same time as Mr. Lute, though he will be focusing more on simple Foreign Magic rather than Curses and Conditions." Lute was teaching Curses and…conditions? Who were these people?!

"They will both be staying where ever they choose, and they have permission to intrude into other classes. They have also informed me that any student wishing to approach them should do so, unless Mr. Lute is asleep." He added with a twinkle in his eyes. It was then he was interrupted by a pink-toad. She gave a horrid speech with a voice that belonged to someone five years old, and then sat down as though she hadn't interrupted the most powerful wizard alive. "Right!" Dumbledore said, ignoring his interruption, "Let the opening feast begin!"

The platters were instantly covered in food, and everyone began piling it onto their plates. Sion joined Ryner at the head table, a seat in place for him.

"So, Ryner. Ready for your stay at a wizarding school?"

"It can't be worse than what we went through. Though I don't like the look of that nasty group of green students."

"Those are Slytherin, apparently the bad eggs."

"There's a lot of bad eggs here."

"Perhaps there are some who aren't so bad. Slytherin is supposed to be filled with clever and intuitive people, similar to Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw is for those with utmost intellect and not _just_ cleverness."

"What about those in the yellow?"

"Hufflepuffs." Ryner snorted at the name.

"They're more like the ones that can't be sorted into clever, bookworm, or brave, though most of them are pretty friendly."

"Brave? You mean the red group over there."

"Yeah, that's Gryffindor. Renown for bravery and some such."

"Funny, they just put us in classes and told us to try and kill each other."

"Good thing they didn't succeed!"

The howling laughter was so great it pulled the attention of the professor next to them, a pink-toad of a woman named Dolores Umbridge.

"Hem-hem, excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but where did the two of you attend schooling?"

"Roland Empire Royal Magician's Academy," Sion replied with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"I can still remember sleeping through the classes."

"Well some of us aren't known as "the greatest wizard of Roland" and had to work to get where we were, doofus." The exchange raised Umbridge's eyebrows.

"Greatest Wizard of Roland? And did I hear correctly earlier that you are a…king?"

"Yes, I'm King of Roland, an empire far, far north of here. Ryner was known as the greatest wizard in Roland, but that name only applies to when he isn't asleep." As if to prove a point, Sion poked and prodded the now sleeping Ryner, who waved a hand absent mindedly in an attempt to ward off his attacker.

"I would like to extend my welcome as a member of the Ministry here in England."

"Many thanks," Sion gestured, with a nod, turning back to his meal. Ryner could already hear from the exchange that Umbridge was a total sleazebag. He'd tell Sion later, when he woke up. With a sideways glance he used the Alpha Stigma to asses each professor. He was nearly blinded by the power that Dumbledore possessed, but looking past him he saw the man known as Snape was of average strength. The woman next to him, Headmistress McGonagall contained even greater magical prowess. Everyone was of an average strength or greater, except for Umbridge, whose own strength could probably be crushed with Ryner's little toe.

The dinner passed swiftly enough, and soon everyone began to head to their common rooms for either partying or sleeping, as it was the first day back and there were only two options, Ryner and Sion looked through the crowd of students as they all exited.

"Albus, you did say we could choose to sleep wherever, correct?"

"I believe I did, Sion." Harry twitched when he heard that. Dumbledore was _up_ there in social status, sure, but first names with a _KING?_ Bit much.

"Then I believe we'll take our board, for perhaps the better part of the month as we may wish to sleep elsewhere, with the Boy-Who-Lived. What house is he?" Sion responded as Harry listened with shock and awe plastered on his face. "What house is he in?"

"He's standing right in front of you." Sion turned to face Harry. Even Ryner raised his head at the chance of seeing the supposed "Chosen One". He had messy hair and round glasses. There was a lightning bolt scar that could be made out inbetween his bangs, and he wore black and red robes. He also had a red headed boy on his left, and a bushy brown haired girl on his right.

"Howdy." Sion said, gripping Ryner and pulling him along around the table to greet Harry and his friends. "I'm supposing the red robes put you in Gryffindor?" Harry caught the lump in his throat.

"Y-yes, along with Hermione and Ron," he said as he pointed to his friends. Sion lifted Ryner from his slump on the ground and raised his head, pulling on the hair.

"Hello." He said, before Sion dropped his head and let go of his shirt. Proceeding away from the thud, Sion followed the trio towards the exit of the hall while Ryner stumbled behind, not fully awake.

"Sorry, but how exactly should we address you?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence as they began climbing the stairs of the school.

"Call me Mr. Astal. Ryner will probably want you to call him, well, Ryner."

"That'll do, Sion. I'd like to be called Mr. Lute for once, it's kind of catchy." Ryner followed a few steps behind them, now awakened and fully mobile.

"What are you teaching during the free periods?" Ron asked, as they reached the tower entrance from the stairwell.

"Hmm…well, I'll be teaching Foreign Magic on Wednesdays, which is pretty self explanatory. Here's the catch," he said, a glimmer flashing in his eyes, and he raised his hands for emphasis when he said "No wands required!"

"No-no wands?" Harry stammered, not believing they would be learning wandless magic. Well, if they attended the lesson.

"Yes, no wands. It's Foreign to you, at least. Ryner can perform magic with just about everything, including-"

"Shut it, Sion. They don't need to hear it." Sion responded with just a slight smile before turning back to walking forwards."

"What about you, Mr. Lute?" Ryner nearly fell over when he heard his name called.

"Did you hear that Sion? She called me Mister. This is, oh wow, I don't know, should I celebrate should I dance should I-" "Answer her question?" "Ri-right. I'll be giving a lesson every Thursday on Curses and Conditions. You know what werewolves are? That's a condition. You know the Chaining of Olympus? That's a curse. Lesson number one, free of charge right there."

"But that could all be classified as Defense Against the Dark Arts-"

"I'm teaching you about Curses and Conditions, not telling you how to fend off an ancient god or relic or avoid werewolves. I'm talking _about_, not how."

"OK." Harry said with audible suspicion in his voice.

"Ryner would know all about Curses and Conditions considering-"

"_Sion, I'm warning you for the last time, __**shut it**_. You know just as much about the subject as I do, Mr. Door-Opener." Ryner said, pointing a glowing finger at the King of Roland. The king just grinned and held up both hands as a sign of innocence. Ryner withdrew his hand as they reached a painting of an obscenely fat woman.

"Password?" The painting said, causing both Ryner and Sion to both back away then dive in close to examine the painting. Once again, Harry thought he saw Ryner's eyes do something. This time he was sure of it, as there was a definite red glow for about two seconds. _Red glow? What's he doing?_

"Well, I know what it is. Sion, do you know?"

"The signatures, there's two of them, and then a symbol in the bottom left corner."

"Do you know _why,_ oh great king?"

"Of course not, unlike you. But if I had to guess I'd say the two signatures were person painting and person painting, and the symbol in the bottom left either has something to do with the password or is how the person is bound to the painting."

"9 points."

"Oh, what I miss one for?"

"You missed the second symbol on the woman's tongue which prevents her from saying the password."

"Drat. I knew I'd missed something."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just watched the exchange. Hermione absent mindedly muttered the first syllable of the password before Ryner exclaimed it for her. The door swung open, the woman in the painting giving Ryner _more_ than just a queer look, and revealed the common room.

There were chairs all around the room, and a large fireplace in the corner of one wall, with a large, _large_ couch in front of it. The floor was mostly carpeted except for the far corners, and there were two separate staircases on either side of the room.

"That's the boy's dorm and that's the girls. The girls has enchantments that prevent entry." Hermione said in a know it all tone, giving Ryner and Sion the impression she was the brains of the group. Sion and Ryner moved around the room for a few moments before Sion exclaiming "There it is!"

"I saw it but said nothing."

"Liar."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, confused what the two men were looking at, which to his eyes was a picture of a blonde woman with a large sword dressed in purple armor. She _wasn't_ moving, unlike all the other pictures in the room.

"We'll have to get Ferris to sign it, if she comes."

"She'll probably scoff at the idea and call you a pervert even more than she usually does."

"Anyways," Sion said, turning away from the now infuriated Ryner, "This is our personal dorm. Albus set up rooms for us everywhere in the castle, all of them with non-moving paintings."

"Who is the woman in the picture?" Harry asked.

"Lady Ferris of Eris, a wonderful woman-", "Sword wielding skank, "Ryner interrupted, "from Roland. We both know her personally."

With that, Sion whispered something in Ryner's ear. "Ha! He would make the password that, of course."

Ryner then leaned in and whispered something to the painting, which swung open. Sion then turned around, facing a collection of students. The common room had not been empty when they had arrived, and everyone in the dorms had come down when they heard Ryner and Sion talking, unfamiliar voices attracting their attention.

"This painting will stay open unless it's past midnight. If you need something from either of us, no matter how ridiculous it is, unless Ryner is asleep and in that case I'll help you." There were a few giggles. "If it's the early hours of the morning and you need something in an emergency, just knock."

Sion turned around to find Ryner already heading towards the bed in their personal dorm, which was a king size. There weren't any other beds, which made a few students wonder if…

"Ryner! It's still daylight, no sleeping!" Sion pulled Ryner off the bed he had just laid down upon.

"Five more minutes…" Ryner said, muffled by a pillow he held on his face. The students watched the exchange with some humor. Soon enough Ryner was holding onto the bed post with one arm while a glowing finger pointed at Sion.

"Sleep. Now. Want."

"No."

A blue beam of energy shot from Ryner's finger, which Sion simply deflected with his hand. The lightning pierced the wall behind him.

"Damn it Ryner, now you're making the house elves do extra work. Cmon." Sion finally wrenched Ryner from the bedpost and onto the floor, falling in a position most people would call scandalous with Sion below him. Sleepy eyed, Ryner just started laughing at the ridiculous at it all, poking Sion in the face as he rolled off. Sion just sighed, standing up and pulling Ryner into the common room before throwing him onto the couch.

"If you're gonna sleep during the day at least sleep somewhere people can easily reach you." Ryner had already seized the whole couch as his personal territory, which Sion quickly intruded upon and welcomed the other students to do so as well.

"You're a King aren't you?"

"What was that magic that Mr. Lute used?"

"Hear that...called me…mister…" Ryner said, half asleep.

"Are you in a relationship with the woman in the painting?"

The last person to ask a question was none other than Luna Lovegood, who was too good at seeing non-obvious things.

"Hmm? No, I've never been in a _relationship_ with Ferris, my _relationship_ as you call it resides elsewhere." Sion answered with a calm severity.

"Where does it reside?" an unidentified Gryffindor girl asked from behind a few other people.

"To his bloody crown and all the people of Roland." Ryner answered, his forearm over his eyes, cutting off whatever Sion was going to say. Sion, in response, only smiled slightly.


End file.
